


Brave Enough

by Squid_Ink



Series: Waves and Flames [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday fic for a friend, F/M, I feel like a wretched creature, it wasn't supposed to be so depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: If only they were brave enough to take the plunge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSolarSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/gifts).



_I wish I was… I wish I was…_ _Brave enough to love you. Brave enough to love you — Lindsey Stirling_

* * *

 

The water was cool, soothing, a soft hum came from it as Katara ran her hands along his injury. He could still remember the fight, Azula, the lightning, Katara rushing towards him, him opening his eyes to see her blue eyes glistening with held back tears. "Katara, I…" Zuko began.

"I'm almost done," she mumbled. "Don't worry you'll make your coronation."

"It's not that," he whispered, he looked away. Why would she agree to stay with him, what has his nation… his people, ever done but cause her misery and pain. Mai was probably waiting for him just outside the room, he had made mistakes with her to. "Katara, I want to ask—"

"There, all done!" Katara chimed, stepping back. She grabbed the white bandages and began to wrap them around his injury. "You'll be right as rain in no time, just take it easy for a few days."

"Thanks," Zuko said, goose-bumps appearing along his skin whenever her soft fingers brushed his flesh. "You and the others staying for the celebration tonight?" he asked. She frowned. "I mean; I'll understand if you have to leave…" he trailed off.

"I think so," Katara said, "I know Aang would want to. Sokka definitely."

"Good, good," Zuko muttered. "I think it'll be important that the Avatar is present, to help heal everything."

"Yes," Katara agreed, knotting the bandages. "Well, that's it," she said, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips. "I… I better get… going," she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Hang in there Zuko," she said, a forced smile on her face as she awkwardly patted his arm. Zuko felt his lips twitch into a smile.

"Could… could you help me… get these robes on though?" he asked. She froze, realizing his gambit for what it was, an excuse to get her to stay longer. "Please?" he added.

"Of course," Katara said, that forced smile again, and she stepped closer to him, helping him get the heavy red robes on. He could smell her hair, cool and crisp like the rain, with a hint of salt that reminded him of the ocean.

"Katara, I…" he began but she stopped him when she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't Zuko," she whispered, melancholy in her voice, "please, don't." She stared at him and he pressed his forehead against hers. "It's not that I can't, its… Aang, and my tribe and—"

"I know," he cut her off. He understood that all too well. They were opposite as day and night. "There's a legend," he began, "that spoke of how the sun loved the moon so much he died for her every night just so she could live."

"Did the moon return the sun's feelings?" Katara asked, one hand reached up and lightly brushed his scar, the skin was smooth as glass beneath her fingertips.

"Yes," he said, "for she died every day, so the sun can live again."

"Tragically romantic," Katara whispered. She yanked up the shoulder of Zuko's robe before stepping away, breaking the contact between them. "I have… I have to go," Katara mumbled, "I'll see you tonight." She gave him a half-hearted smile before running off. Zuko watched her go, a growl of frustration escaped his throat and he shot a blast of fire at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar; The Last Airbender (c) Mike and Bryan
> 
> IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DEPRESSING!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE SOLAR SURFER!! I'm sorry it's depressing, it wasn't supposed to be, but... I ugh... decided to change my mind at the last minute. 
> 
>  
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


End file.
